HoD/Part 6:The Battle of Hyrule Field
Rating R for violence, language and death Part Six: The Battle of Hyrule Field Ganondorf's New General Ganondorf was standing in the castle courtyard. Surrounding him were dozens of Bulbins, goblin-like bandits who came from the desert. The biggest one stepped toward Ganondorf. "I am King Bulbin. What you want us for?" the Bulbin asked. "I was wondering if you and your Bulbins would like to join my army" Ganondorf replied. "Hmm. What in it for me?" King Bulbin asked. "You would become one of my Generals. And, once we've killed the Princess and Link, I will give some of Hyrule to you" Ganondorf threw his arm around King Bulbin's shoulders. "Think about it. You, King Bulbin, having your own country. You can have slaves that would build you your own castle. What do you think of that?" Ganondorf asked. King Bulbin grinned. "That is good deal. Me and my Bulbins will join your army" he said. Him and Ganondorf shook hands. "Good, you may set up some tents in the courtyard for now". Ganondorf walked away and smiled to himself. He always got his way. When his enemies were killed, he would kill King Bulbin himself. Hyrule belonged to him, and no one else. Scorch David awoke to find himself in Goron City. "Your awake!" Zelda exclaimed. "’Bout time" Link said and ruffled David's hair. "What are you doing here?" David asked Zelda. "The whole army's here" Zelda replied. "When we were gone, Valoo and the other Rito joined. The other Korok Knights also joined" Link told David. "Even Valoo came?" David asked. Zelda nodded. "Ha, nothing can stop us now" David laughed. He looked around and saw a big red egg sitting on an end table. "What's that?" he asked. "Oh, that's Volvagia's egg. Turns out, the reason it was attacking people was to protect her egg. I took the egg with me" Link told David. A crack appeared on the egg. "Look, it's hatching!" Zelda exclaimed. A little dragon broke out. It looked at Link. "Mama?" Baby Volvagia said. "No, I'm Link. Can you say that? Link" Link said. "Li-ink" the baby said. "Aw, he's so cute" Zelda said and started petting the baby. "What are you gonna call him?" Zelda asked Link. The baby dragon sneezed and flames shot out of his nostrils, starting a chair on fire. "How about Scorch?" Link said. "Let's get him outside before he burns anything else" Zelda said and picked Scorch up. "Put the fire out" Zelda told Link. Link looked at David. "If she's this bossy now, I can't imagine what she'd be like when she's a queen" he whispered. "I heard that!" Zelda yelled. Biggoron Later, Link was talking to Chief Nagano. "I cannot thank you enough for saving my sons" Nagano told Link. "As I promised, the Gorons will join your army. Also, I've asked my younger brother Biggoron to make some new weapons for the final battle" Nagano said. "Thank you" Link replied. "I'll take you to go see him. He should be done by now" Nagano told Link. They walked down to the first floor of the giant meteorite. They entered a huge workshop. A Goron walked up to them. He was twice as tall as Link. "Hello, you must be Link. I'm Biggoron" the Goron said. "Nice to meet you" Link replied. "Have you finished making the weapons?" Nagano asked his brother. "Your right on time. I just finished. C'mon, I'll take you to go see them" Biggoron said. "Now first off, here's a new sword for you Link" Biggoron took a sword down from on a rack. Link could see his reflection on the blade. The hilt was bound with black leather and embedded in the end of it was a blue diamond. "It's beautiful" Link gasped. Biggoron chuckled. "That sword has a special feature to it. Push the end of the hilt up" he told Link. Link did it and the sword split down the middle, becoming two swords. "Whoa!" Link exclaimed. "You don't know how long it took me to think of a way to make that. It's tricky to do because it makes the blade weaker. But, I put a thin strip of magnet in the center of the blade, so the two halves stick together. The magnet won't be attracted to any other metal. The only time it will work is when the two halves are touching" Biggoron explained. Link put the blade back together. "Now, that's not all I made" Biggoron took another sword off of the rack. "This is for your girlfriend" he said. "What? Zelda's not my-" Link stammered. "I know, I was just kidding" Biggoron said to Link and winked at Nagano. "Anyway, nothing really special about this. I just thought that the Princess wouldn't last long with only a bow and some arrows. If she needs help learning how to use a sword, you could always teach her. Give this to her when you see her" Biggoron chuckled and handed the sword to Link. Link blushed and looked at the sword. The hilt was solid gold and was bound with leather that was dyed purple. "Now, nobody else wanted another weapon, which means I didn't think they needed one. Oh, that's right, I remade Skid's puppets. I have no idea how they work so tell Skid to come and get them. Now, last but not least, my new invention that I call a catapult" Biggoron showed them ten wooden machines. "What do they do?" Link asked. "See this big bowl-like thing? You put boulders in it and then you pull this lever. It hurls the rock at whatever your aiming at, like a building or an army" Biggoron explained. "Wow, sounds powerful, and confusing" Link said. "Don't worry, I'll be coming along with you, so I'll handle these" Biggoron told him. "Well, I guess we should be going. Tomorrow we head to battle" Nagano said. "Alright, bye Biggoron. Thanks for your help" Link said. "Ah, it was no problem" Biggoron replied. The Night Before the Battle The army was camped at the edge of Kokiri Forest. The leaders were gathered inside a big tent. They were Link, Zelda, David, Makar, Quill, Zola, Senza, Nagano and Biggoron. Valoo was too big so he put his head at the entrance to the tent. "Okay, here's the plan" Link told them. "First, Valoo will fly into the center of Ganondorf's Army and start attacking. Next, the Rito will fly in and help him. While Ganondorf's Army is distracted, me, Zelda, and Kafei will lead the Hylians in a charge against the front of Ganondorf's Army. David, Skid, and the pirates will follow us. Zola and the Zoras will circle around and attack Ganondorf's Army from both sides. Now, I've talked to the Gorons about the next part and they agreed to it. Biggoron will use his catapults to launch the Gorons into Ganondorf's Army. Lastly, the Koroks will fly in on their Mothulas and take down whoevers left" he explained. "Good plan. And you didn't even need my help" Quill joked. "So, does everyone understand what they have to do?" Link asked. "Yeah" everyone replied. "Right. Let's get some rest. We'll need it" Link told them. When everyone had left, Zelda walked up to Link. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me" she asked Link. "Uh, sure" Link told her. They walked and sat down on top of a hill. Hyrule Castle could be seen in the distance. "It's felt like we've been gone forever" Zelda said. "Yeah, but after tomorrow, everything will be back to the way it was" Link replied. "I guess. Why did you and David leave without saying good-bye?" Zelda asked. "Wow, that was random" Link said. Zelda glared at him. "We didn't want to have a big noisy farewell. Others would keep asking to come with us" Link explained. "Well, you could have at least said good-bye to me. Or am I one of the "Others" who would have asked to come along?" Zelda asked. Link chuckled nervously. A strong gust of wind blew past them. Link shivered. "It's getting windy out. Let's head back to camp" he said, and they got up. Another gust of wind blew Zelda over, but Link caught her. Their faces were only an inch away from each other. "Thanks" Zelda said. "Yeah" Link told her. Zelda leaned forward and kissed him, and he kissed her back. Overwhelming Odds The next day, the army was standing in Hyrule Field. Link rode toward Hyrule Castle on Epona. When he was close enough he yelled "GANONDORF! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! COME OUT AND FIGHT!" Ganondorf appeared in one of the windows. "HA! YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT HYRULE AND FOUND ANOTHER HOME! BUT INSTEAD YOU CHOSE TO FIGHT BACK! NOW, LITTLE HERO, YOU, YOUR PRINCESS, AND YOUR ENTIRE ARMY WILL DIE!" he yelled to Link. The castle's main gate started to creak open. Link rode back to the army. "FRIENDS! FOR MOST OF US, IT HAS BEEN A LONG JOURNEY TO GET HERE! TODAY IS THE DAY THAT WE WILL DEFEAT THIS EVIL THAT STAINS OUR WORLD! NOW, WE WILL TAKE BACK OUR LAND AND RESTORE PEACE! NO MATTER HOW MANY STAND IN OUR WAY WE WILL FIGHT! FOR HYRULE!" Link yelled. "FOR HYRULE!" the army yelled. Link turned and faced the castle. "Aw, shit" he muttered. Over 3,000 monsters stood between his army, which was made up of 260 people, and the castle. The Battle of Hyrule Field/Rito "ATTACK!" Link yelled. Valoo took off into the air. As soon as he got within range the Bulbins started shooting arrows at him, but the arrows couldn't pierce Valoo's thick skin. "HOLD FIRE! ARROWS NO WORK ON HIM! SAVE THEM FOR OTHERS!" King Bulbin ordered from the front of the army. Valoo dived into where the Bulbins stood and started swinging his tail, sending Bulbins flying into the air. Quill and the Rito flew over to Ganondorf's Army. Onox saw them coming. He turned to the Aeralfos and pointed to the Rito. "KILL THEM!" he ordered. The Aeralfos flew off toward the Rito. Aeralfoses (210) vs. Rito (51) Quill saw the Aeralfos headed toward them. "GET READY! LOTS OF AERALFOS HEADED OUR WAY!" he yelled. He turned to the twin brothers Akoot and Skett. "For the Chieftan" he told them. They nodded. "FOR THE CHIEFTAN!" they yelled and the other Rito joined in. They flew into the Aeralfos. One of them swung its sword at Quill. He grabbed it with his talons and stabbed the Aeralfo through the chest. The carcass plummeted to the ground. Quill flew toward a group of Aeralfos. The Battle of Hyrule Field/Hylians "ALRIGHT HYLIANS! CHARGE!" Link yelled. The Hylians sped of on horses with Link in the lead. Zelda was riding Mallia. Most of the Ganondorf's Army were watching Valoo and the Rito. King Bulbin turned and saw Link and the Hylians charging. "BULBOS RIDERS! CHARGE AT HYLIANS" he yelled and charged. The Bulbins riding on Bulbos, boar-like monsters, followed behind him. Bulbins on Bullboses (341) vs. Hylians on Horses (64) Link split his sword into two. "LEAVE THE BIG ONE TO ME!" he ordered. When he was close enough he slashed at King Bulbin, causing the King's armor to fall off. King Bulbin growled and swung his giant battle-ax at Link. Link ducked and threw one of his swords at King Bulbin, stabbing him through the stomach. Link watched in horror as King Bulbin chuckled and pulled the sword out and threw it on the ground. He charged at Link. An arrow sped over and went right through the head of King Bulbin's Bulbo. The Bulbo fell on its side and ground to a halt. "Thanks Zelda!" Link shouted. "Your welcome!" Zelda replied as she cut the head off of a Bulbin. King Bulbin heaved himself off the ground. "You need more than arrows to kill me" he sneered at Link. Link hopped down off of Epona. "Don't worry, I prefer to use my sword when I kill you ugly bastards" Link replied. The two circled around each other. "For little Hylian you have big mouth. I fix that" King Bulbin said and charged at Link. Link rolled out of the way and stuck out his leg. King Bulbin tripped and fell. "For such a big, fat monster you sure have a small brain" Link said. King Bulbin hurled himself at Link. Link fell to the ground and held up his sword to block the giant battle-ax. King Bulbin pushed on the battle-ax. Link could see his sword blade bending from the weight. Suddenly Epona ran up to King Bulbin and kicked him with her hind legs, sending him flying. The battle-ax dropped to the ground. It pierced the ground in between Link's legs. "Whew, that was close" Link sighed "Oh no". His sword was bent and unusable. "I'll just have to find the other half. I'll hold onto this one though. Biggoron will be able to fix it" he said and tucked it into a supply bag on Epona's saddle. He could see something shining in the sunlight. "There's the sword" he started to walk towards it. "It not smart to turn back on enemy" King Bulbin said from behind Link. Link turned around. King Bulbin was limping over to him. Link smiled. "It's not smart to tell the enemy that your sneaking up behind him, 'cause then he has time to do this" Link said and ran over to the battle-ax. He heaved it out of the ground, then charged at King Bulbin, who only had time to cringe before getting cut in two. Link dropped the battle-ax and walked over to his sword. When he picked it up he hopped onto Epona and sped off to battle. The Battle of Hyrule Field/Zoras Zola nodded to the Zoras. "I'll take half of you and, I can't believe I'm going to say this, Mikau will take the other half" she said. "WHOOHOO!" Mikau shouted and jumped in the air. Zola walked over to him. "If you screw this up I will make you wish you'd never been born" she growled through clenched teeth. Mikau gulped and threw a quick salute. "You can count on me sir, I mean ma'am, ma'am" he said and laughed nervously. Zola glared at him and walked off with her half of the Zoras. "Sheesh, why is it that the hot ones are always the mean ones?" he asked a Zora. The Zora shrugged. "Life is cruel" he replied. Mikau nodded. "ALRIGHT WE BETTER GET MOVING! IF WE DON'T ZOLA WILL KILL ME" he yelled to the Zoras under his command. Zola and her Zoras came running over. "Forget that plan! The Darknuts are trying to flank us from both sides! We gotta hold them off so that the others can do their job!" she yelled. "Right. So it's pretty much the same plan, only we're the ones being attacked" Mikau said. Zola nodded. "C'mon Mikau, if you do good as a General I'll tell you why I’m so mean" Zola said and smiled. "Could you just tell me now?" Mikau asked. Zola charged with her Zoras toward the Darknuts on the left. "I dunno, I’m just hiding my true feelings!" she yelled as she charged. "I'll never understand women" Mikau muttered. He charged with his Zoras toward the Darknuts on the right. "But, who cares? She's hot!" he yelled and laughed. Darknuts (1,680) vs. Zoras (82) The twenty survivors from Zola's group were surrounded by Darknuts. "This is not good" Zola muttered. "CHARGE!" someone shouted. David, Skid, and Skid's four Puppets charged into the Darknuts. They fought there way to Zola's group. "Sorry we took so long" David told Zola. "That's alright. Let's show these monsters how real warriors fight!" Zola yelled. The group charged at the surrounding Darknuts. Mikau and his five remaining Zoras stood over the corpses of their half of the Darknuts. "Whew, didn't think we'd make it" Mikau panted. "General Zola isn't doing as good. They're surrounded" one of the Zoras said. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Mikau asked and charged toward the other Darknuts, with the other Zoras following behind him. The Battle of Hyrule Field/Gorons Nagano ran up to Biggoron. "It's time" Nagano said. "Right. READY THE CATAPULTS!" Biggoron yelled. The ten catapults were set up. A Goron climbed onto each one, including Nagano and Dangoro. "Good luck, dad" Dangoro told his father. "You too, son" Nagano replied. "FIRE!" Biggoron yelled and the catapults were released. The ten Gorons landed in the Bulbins. Bulbins (180) vs. Gorons (62) Before he hit the ground, Dangoro unrolled himself and punched a Bulbin in the face. Dangoro rolled back up and ran over Bulbins. He unrolled himself and saw his father. "Dad, look out behind you!" he cried. A Lizalfo riding a Dragor, a dragon-like horse, was sneaking up behind Nagano. Nagano spun around and the Dragor lunged at him. The Lizalfo swung its sword and stabbed Nagano through the chest. "DAD!" Dangoro cried. He ran over and punched the Dragor, breaking its neck. He grabbed the Lizalfo and snapped its spine. Dangoro knelt beside his father. "Dangoro, it's too late for me. I want you to replace me as Chief of the Gorons. Take care of your brother and the tribe, my son" Nagano gasped and closed his eyes. "Dad" Dangoro sobbed. "AAHH!" he yelled and leapt up. He punched Bulbins left and right, breaking necks and spines. The Battle of Hyrule Field/Koroks Makar and the Koroks flew into battle. They landed in front of Ganondorf's Army and the Lizalfos on Dragors charged at them. Dragor Riders (340) vs. Koroks (22) The Koroks were greatly outnumbered. Within minutes only Makar, Drona, Oakin, Irch and Aldo were the only Koroks left. "This is bad" Drona said. "CHARGE!" Zola yelled. Her, Mikau, David, Skid and the other twenty Zoras charged at the Lizalfos. They fought there way through to the Koroks. Although they were still outnumbered, they soon defeated all the Dragor Riders. General Onox Onox was fighting Zelda. Zelda shot at Onox, but the arrow bounced off his armor. "Heheheh" Onox laughed and swung his ball and chain at Zelda. Zelda held up her arms but the ball didn't hit her. She looked and saw Mallia lying on the ground. The lower part of her body was crushed and was bleeding. "Mallia!" Zelda cried. Mallia chirped weakly at Zelda. Zelda petted Mallia on the head. The Mothula purred and went limp. Zelda sobbed and tears fell on Mallia. "Huh, don't know why your so upset. It was just a giant bug. But don't worry, you'll be seeing it again real soon!" Onox roared and started swinging his ball and chain. "Zella!" a voice cried. It was Scorch. He dived at Onox. "Scorch, no!" Zelda shouted. "Wha?" Onox muttered. He accidently let the ball and chain slip and the ball crashed down on his head. "Zella sad?" Scorch asked Zelda. "Why you little-" Onox growled. Scorch turned and looked at Onox. “Hi!” he exclaimed. A feather from one of the Rito fluttered down and tickled Scorch's nose. Scorch's eyes scrunched up. He sneezed and flames shot out of his nostrils. The flames started Onox on fire. He ran around yelling, and Scorch laughed at him. When the fire went out, Onox fell to the ground. All of a sudden, his armor started bulging out and it exploded. A giant black dragon emerged from the smoke. "I am the Dark Dragon. Onox was merely a disguise. Now you will face my wrath!" the dragon roared. The Dark Dragon Valoo roared and crashed into the Dark Dragon. They rolled away from the battle. They got up and glared at each other. "Ah Valoo, we meet again" the Dark Dragon said. "You are a disgrace to dragons everywhere. I will rid our race of this shame" Valoo said and lunged at the Dark Dragon. The Dark Dragon stepped out of the way and lashed Valoo in the back with his tail. Valoo roared in pain and bit the Dark Dragon's tail off. The Dark Dragon headbutted Valoo in the stomach, sending him crashing into a dried up riverbed. Valoo got up and flew at the Dark Dragon. He grabbed the Dark Dragon 's head and smashed it into the ground. The Dark Dragon kicked out with his back legs and Valoo fell down. The two dragons picked themselves up and flew into the air. The Dark Dragon bit into Valoo's neck. Valoo roared and scratched the Dark Dragon's face. The Dark Dragon let go of Valoo. Valoo grabbed the Dark Dragon's neck and snapped it. The Dark Dragon's corpse plummeted to the ground and landed with a big thump, causing the ground to vibrate. Valoo flew down and landed on the ground. You brought this on yourself, my brother he thought and walked away. Into the Castle Ganondorf's entire army was dead. Link and his army were gathered together. "Whew, okay. Now it's time to storm the castle. Only a few of us will go. I've chosen them myself. They are me, Zelda, David, Skid, Quill, Mikau and Dangoro. Everyone else will take care of the wounded. If everyone's ready then let's go” Mikau turned to Zola. "Well, I'll be going now. See you later, General" he said. Zola leaned forward and kissed him. "Call me Zola" she told Mikau. "Yes General, I mean Zola" he said. The small band of warriors entered the castle. Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedR